Fibre Channel is a high reliability, high speed network technology that is often used in storage networking, particularly in storage area network (SAN) environments. Many data centers use Fibre Channel (FC) for storage networking, and, in conjunction, use Ethernet for TCP/IP networks. As a result, the data center must maintain two separate networks. Fibre Channel over Ethernet (FCoE) is a network protocol that encapsulates FC frames in Ethernet frames in order to allow FC to be used over an Ethernet infrastructure. FCoE thus allows network traffic generated according to the FC protocol to share infrastructure with network traffic generated according to Ethernet protocols such as TCP/IP.